Мэрайя
| Кандзи = マライア | Ромадзи = Maraia | Англ = Mahrahia | Происхождение = N'Doul's Geb - Vol.6 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P132 The Secret of JOJO Characters (американская певица) | Стенд = Bastet | Рождение = | Возраст = | Зодиак = | Восточный зодиак = | Пол = Женский | Национальность = | Волосы = Светлый (DC) Белый ( , , аниме) | Глаза = Тёмно-синий (DC) Коричневый ( , аниме) | Рост = | Вес = | Группа крови = | Занятость = Наёмник | Принадлежность = Девять египетских славных Богов | Отношения = | Статус = Побеждёна | Смерть = | Причина = | Манга = | Манга финал = | Аниме = | Аниме финал = | Игра = | Сэйю = ( ) ( , аниме) }} является второстепенным антагонистом, представленным в «Крестоносцах звёздной пыли». Обладает стендом Bastet. Внешность Мэрайя - чрезвычайно привлекательная длинноногая женщина с короткими светлыми волосами. Ее основной наряд состоит из мини-юбки и капюшона, а также перчаток, темных колготок, кожаных туфель с бантиками и солнцезащитных очков на голове. Несмотря на ее откровенный наряд, она скрывает внушительный арсенал болтов, винтов, ножей и других металлических предметов, чтобы бросать в ее намагниченные жертвы. Личность Мэрайя выглядит как спокойный, хладнокровный человек. Тем не менее, она легко теряет хладнокровие, когда все идет не по плану. Она искажает лицо и комично кусает губу, когда расстроена или чувствует себя не комфортно. У нее также есть очень характерный смех, который она делает, когда ее противники беспомощно пойманы в ловушку магнитной силы её Стенда. Мэрайя также, кажется, демонстрирует влечение к мужчинам постарше, поскольку она упоминает, что Джозеф очень сексуален и что она была бы его любовницей, если бы Дио не был более привлекательным. Способности Bastet принимает форму электрической розетки, которая намагничивает любого, кто к ней прикасается, в результате чего к ним притягиваются металлические предметы. История Мэрайя намагничивает Джозефа и Абдула своим Стендом, Bastet, притягивая металлы к ним и даже друг к другу, создавая им всевозможные трудности. Во время очень мощного показа тактики она пытается заставить Абдула и Джозефа попасть под поезд. Тем не менее, им удается перехитрить её, а затем догнать о перехитрись снова, заставив её встать между ними, в результате чего Джозеф и Абдул, с примагниченным к ним металлом, врезаются друг в друга, и Мэрайа оказывается между ними, что ломает её кости и деактивирует её Стенд. Позже она госпитализирована и больше не может драться из-за переломов. Появления * * * * * |Эпизоды = * * * }} Видеоигры ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Mariah is one of the boss enemies in the game. The events from her arc appear in the game with one differing detail—instead of fighting alone and confined to Joseph and Avdol, Mariah attacks the whole group alongside Hol Horse. Heritage for the Future Mariah makes her playable debut on the Capcom game, being included in the second version of the game. She appears as a playable character with a style based on ranged traps. Her game style is focused on middle-long range, keeping the enemy away with her moveset. Even without an active Stand, her Bast no Jiryoku, when activated, instead of summoning Bast, will place a magnetism-trap on the screen (always near her). If the opponent gets hit by this trap, their "magnetism" level will rise one level (with 8 being the maximum), making all Mariah's attacks stronger. She's one of the only characters in the game to fight at middle-long range, the other being Hol Horse. Most of her moves are based on the objects she uses in the fight against Joseph and Avdol, such as knives, forks and electrifying energy cables. During her first super move, she uses the magnetism on the opponent to attract the screws, nuts, and bolts hidden in her bra and damages the enemy. During her second super move, she performs a rising uppercut on the opponent, launching them into the air and attracting a lot of metal objects, causing massive damage. It ends with a car smashing the opponent (the same car that defeated her in the story). Along with Midler, Mariah is one of the only two playable female characters in the game. Mariah is also one of the special characters in the game that do not turn into a child when hit by Alessi's Stand; instead she turns into the that Joseph encounters during his and Avdol's battle against Mariah. Stardust Shooters Mariah is one of several characters from Part 3 to possess a Metal Striker. Her FINISH MOVE makes several metal items (such as hammers and screws) attack the opponent, followed by a giant car coming in to crush them (not unlike her method of special attack in the Capcom fighting game). Eyes of Heaven Mariah was confirmed for the game alongside Avdol. As a Stand User, Mariah is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant her uniqueness in battle. Instead of the conventional Normal Attacks that take the form of melee combos, Mariah will throw out a metal wire that paralyzes opponents. * Style Action - You always want to touch the things you're told not to.: Mariah places Bastet in front of her, either on the floor or on a wall as a trap. Opponents that come in contact with Bastet are inflicted with its magnetism. A Magnetic Gauge displays which of the two opponents have been magnetized, and the current level of the magnetism's strength on them. Beginning at "Lv 1", the Magnetic Gauge eventually progresses to "Lv 2", then "Lv MAX". ** The magnetic force will just keep on increasing...: If both opponents are magnetized and within range of each other, they will increase the rate at which their Magnetic Gauges fill. If they come in contact with each other, they will both be stunned and left open to further attack. ** Until it crushes your body...: While the magnetism is in effect, metal objects will frequently come out of nowhere and attack affected opponents as projectiles. Once an object hits an opponent, it will stick, reducing their movement speed. As the Magnetic Gauge fills, the size and strength of the metal objects increase depending on the level, as well as their ability to slow the targets. At Lv 1, nuts and bolts will appear; At Lv 2, bicycles will appear; At Lv MAX, cars will appear. * What are you drooling over?: Mariah fires nuts and bolts from her shirt in a wide cone. Opponents hit will be sent flying. While an opponent is magnetized, the projectiles will home in on and follow them closely. * Unfortunately, you have to die.: Mariah throws three knives straight forward, or at a downward angle if the skill performed in mid-air. If she is locked on, she will throw them straight at her target. While an opponent is magnetized, the knives will home in on and follow them closely. * EX - What are you drooling over?: Mariah is invincible during the skill's execution. * EX - Unfortunately, you have to die.: Mariah throws five knives. * Dual Heat Attack -''' '''You little turds!: Mariah inflicts Bastet's magnetization on the opponent by summoning it at their feet. Standing up, she unleashes the nuts and bolts from her shirt in a projectile attack that knocks them off-balance. Mariah taunts the opponent, before a car seemingly comes out of nowhere, flies at them from above, and crushes them. It then explodes as Mariah guffaws. JoJolities * You always want to touch the things you're told not to.: Mariah must connect her Style Action 3 times. (200 Points) * This is what's inside my pocket.: Mariah must perform a combo with at least 30 hits. (200 points) * Heh heh heh... You won't be able to move for much longer now.: Mariah must retain a magnetization effect for 20 counts of the battle timer. (300 Points) * I'll never let you catch me!: Mariah must survive the first 20 counts of the battle timer without taking damage. (500 Points) * You looked pretty handsome out there.: Mariah must Retire an opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) Tournament She is paired with Esidisi in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, defeating Rudol von Stroheim and Okuyasu Nijimura in the first round, and then Narancia Ghirga and Diego Brando in the second. In the semifinals, they are eliminated by Jotaro Kujo and DIO in the first round. Галерея Манга= MidDioMah.jpg|Мэрайа с Дио и Мидлер в JOJO A-GO!GO! MariahFirst.png|Первое появление Мэрайи MariahSmirkManga.png|Мэрайя улыбается Джозефу MariahBehindManga.png|Мэрайя появляется сзади MariahLaughManga.png|Мэрайя уверена в победе facefault.jpg|Мэрайя, комично разъяренная тем, что Джозеф и Абдул выжили MariahHermitPurpleManga.png|Мэрайя удерживается Hermit Purple MariahFlirtingManga.png|Мэрайя флиртует с Джозефом MariahCrushedManga.png|Сокрушительное поражение Мэрайи от рук Джозефф и Абдула |-| Аниме= Egypt 9 Glory Gods (Anime).png|Все 9 Египетских Славных Богов на Аниме Календаре 2016 (Сентябрь - Октябрь) MariahFirst Anime.png|Первое появление Мэрайи Mariah card.png|Мэрайя и её карта 9 египетских славных богов Mariah's face in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Anime 2015.jpg|Мэрайя, уверенная, что она преуспеет в своей миссии MariahJeweryrope.png|Ювелирная веревка Мэрайи на мини-юбке MariahBody.png|Мэрайя появляется сзади Mariah Jojo's Bizarre Anime 2015.jpg|Мэрайя улыбается Джозефу MariahSmirkEp30.png|Мэрайя держит дистанцию от Джозефа и Абдула MariahSmokingEp31.png|Мэрайя курит MariahSmirkEp31.png|Мэрайя улыбается Джозефу и Абдулу, застрявшим на железной дороге MariahLaughEp31.png|Мэрайя смеётся, думаю, что её противники уже умерли MariahFacefault Anime.png|Мэрайя, комично разъяренная тем, что Джозеф и Абдул выжили MariahCaughtEp31.png|Джозеф ловит Мэрайю своим Hermit Purple MariahAttackEp31.png|Мэрайя высвобождает гайки и болты из своего лифчика MariahRunningEp31.png|Мэрайя убегает от Джозефа и Абдула MariahCorneredEp31.png|Мэрайя окружена MariahPowerLinesEp31.png|Мэрайя обрезает электропередачи над Джозефом Mariah fullappearance.png|Мэрайя стоит перед Джозефом MariahFlirtingEp31.png|Мэрайя флиртует с Джозефом Screenshot (271).png|Сокрушительное поражение Мэрайи от рук Джозефф и Абдула |-| Видеоигры= MariahHeritage.gif|Портрет Мэрайи в Heritage for the Future Spriteriha.PNG|Мэрайа в Heritage for the Future Mahrahia.GIF|Анимация Мэрайи Mahrahia color01.GIF|Мэрайа цвет 2 Mahrahia color02.GIF|Мэрайа цвет 3 Mahrahia color03.GIF|Мэрайа цвет 4 Mahrahia color04.GIF|Мэрайа цвет 5 8xaEpub.gif|Комическое лицо в Heritage for the Future Jojo's_bzrre_advntr.PNG|Мэрайя делает специальную атаку в Heritage for the Future. Mariah Jojoeoh.png|Мэрайя в Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) mariah 3.jpg|Мэрайя делает сециальную атаку в Eyes of Heaven MariWINPOSE.jpg|Победная поза Мэрайи в Eyes of Heaven Mariahsfc.png|Мэрайя превращает каждого члена группы Джостара в магнит своим стендом (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game)) |-| Прочее= Top (4).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.3 Примечания Навигация en:Mariah Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Агенты Дио Категория:Девять египетских славных Богов Категория:Антагонисты 3 части Категория:Люди Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Второстепенные Антагонисты